


Взгляды, шрамы и другое

by lumosik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: История о том, как Гарри весь день пялился на Драко, и что из этого вышло
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 45





	Взгляды, шрамы и другое

**Author's Note:**

> написано для WTF Gryffindor 2018  
> изначально писалось на внутрикомандную заявку "хочу драрри, постхог или 8-ой курс. Гарри впервые видит шрамы от Сектумсемпры", но что-то пошло не так

Гарри Поттер злился. Неимоверно, до побелевших костяшек на сжатых от гнева кулаках. До этого он еле сдержался, чтобы не проломить кулаком стол в переговорной. Конечно, заместителю главного аврора и по совместительству герою магической Британии это бы простили, но в итоге он всего лишь заместитель. Он не имеет право решать, какой из предложенных планов операции следует претворить в жизнь. Если бы решал Гарри, то они не послали бы сейчас молодняк на убой.

Гарри шел по коридорам Аврората, качая головой и смотря себе под ноги. Те же кеды, что и сто лет назад. Те же жертвы, вместо того, чтобы отправить самого Гарри. 

А он предлагал.

Знакомый мерзкий смех заставил Гарри перестать созерцать изношенные шнурки. Он перевел взгляд немного вперед, перед глазами показались начищенные до лоска туфли. Гарри медленно провел взгляд дальше вверх, по стрелкам дорогих брюк, пуговицам щегольского жилета и воротнику белоснежной рубашки. Странно, что сегодня без галстука. Затем по губам, исказившимся в фирменной усмешке. Гарри внутренне возрадовался, ведь есть повод кому-то врезать. А после такой усмешки точно появится повод. Гарри помнил, это стало их с Малфоем неким ритуалом.

Малфой был не один. Рядом возился парнишка с кипой папок в руках. Можно было подумать, что это личный секретарь, но Гарри знал, что это очередной прихвостень. Малфой не дорос до такой важности, впрочем и сам Гарри не стал еще важной шишкой. 

Да он и не собирался, просто в такие, как сегодня, дни было обидно.

− Что, опять обидели малыша Поттера? − Драко стоял, засунув руки в карманы брюк и откровенно его изучая.

− Что, опять прибежал в Аврорат жаловаться на несносных клиентов?

Гарри мог бы добавить что-нибудь про отсутствие рядом драгоценного папаши, но он давно решил перестать разжигать прежние розни. А если Гарри Поттер что-то решил, то он будет стоять на своем. Гермиона им бы сейчас гордилась.

− А что, Аврорат уже не в состоянии справиться с мелкими воришками, господин второй заместитель главного аврора?

Драко намеренно сделал акцент на том, что Гарри даже не первый заместитель.

Они бы оба могли продолжать в том же духе, но парнишка рядом что-то залепетал про время. Драко хмуро посмотрел на него, затем кивнул Гарри и гордо прошествовал мимо. Гарри даже не успел вернуть кивок. Вот же... хорек!

Вернувшись домой, Гарри хорошо приложился к остаткам Огденского. Этого ему не хватило, так что он через камин отправился в «Кабанью голову», не в состоянии нормально аппарировать. Но что-то опять пошло не так.

* * *

Гарри вывалился кубарем в каком темном, но полном какофонии звуков помещении. Как же он ненавидел камины! Быстренько очистившись, Гарри огляделся, чтобы убедиться, что это точно не Кабанья голова. Однако здесь играла музыка, в соседнем зале двигалась танцующая толпа, клуб явно принадлежал не магглам, судя по каминной сети, а еще через проем он заметил бар. 

То, что надо.

Гарри целенаправленно направился к барной стойке и сходу заказал полный стакан Огненского. Он даже слегка удивился, когда бармен его не узнал. Отлично, вечер пройдет не так хреново, как предполагалось.

Половина стакана была опустошена одним глотком, и Гарри слегка закашлялся, не ожидав от себя такого. Кто-то весьма заботливо похлопал его по спине и встал сбоку, совсем рядом.

− Идиот, совсем не умеешь пить, − Малфой сверкнул улыбкой. Гарри моргнул, потому что ему показался некий намек на нежность во взгляде его извечного соперника.

Тем временем Драко лениво покрутил трубочкой в своем напитке и медленно обхватил ее губами. Если бы Гарри не знал Малфоя, то решил бы, что его соблазняют.

− Так что ты делаешь в таком месте, как это? − Драко махнул рукой назад, очевидно имея в виду весь клуб.

− Напиваюсь, − Гарри весело поднял остатки виски, отсалютовав Драко, и допил залпом.

− В месте, где ищут любовников на одну ночь? − развеселился в ответ Малфой. Гарри снова понадобилась его помощь, так как теперь он закашлялся отнюдь не из-за спиртного. Из-за него тоже, но замечание Малфоя застало его врасплох.

− Нет, я не собирался...− поспешно заговорил Гарри, откашлявшись. − Постой, а ты что тут делаешь?

− Не я, а человек, носящий маску Драко Малфоя, − Драко обворожительно улыбнулся, а Гарри дал себе зарок перестать отвлекаться на его улыбки, какими бы прекрасными в своей необычности они ни были. Малфой продолжил вещать:

− Видишь ли, Поттер, это место поистине восхитительно. Приходишь, выбираешь иллюзию и ищешь другую желанную иллюзию, с которой хотел бы провести следующие несколько часов поближе. Если ты, конечно, меня понимаешь.

Гарри вполне имел себе представление, все же не затворник.

− Теперь ясно, почему бармен меня не узнал, − кивнул Гарри сам себе. Но Малфой все равно подхватил:

− Да тут Поттеров каждый вечер не менее десятка. Но тебя, мой дорогой враг, я бы узнал из миллиона. − Драко хитро прищурился. − Только ты так безрассудно лакаешь огденское.

Гарри почти не расслышал конец фразы, зацепившись за слова «мой дорогой». Его определенно уже ведет.

− А ты? Где твоя маска, Малфой?

Драко закатил глаза.

− Ну чем ты слушаешь, Поттер. Я же сказал. Я человек, который носит маску Драко Малфоя. Умно, правда? Никто не пристает с расспросами и обвинениями, но и не прижимает по углам.

Драко выглядел самодовольно. Слишком показушно и самодовольно. Гарри не знал, что Драко до сих пор страдает, и тем более не представлял, что все еще жалеет его.

− А ты разве здесь не за всем тем, что и остальные?

− Зависит от того, зачем ты здесь. Уже выбрал цель?

Драко смотрел вызывающе, да и Гарри не мог перестать на него откровенно пялиться. Все в том же костюме, только жилет расстегнут. Как-то до этого момента Гарри и не собирался «выбирать цель», но эта злополучная цель перед ним выглядела вполне желанно и, Мерлинова борода, так привычно. А Гарри сейчас как никогда нуждался в чем-то привычном, ставшим почти родным.

− Видимо, да, − от волнения пересохло горло, но Драко расценил хриплый ответ Гарри по-своему. И вполне правильно.

Он церемонно подхватил Поттера под локоть и увел от бара в ту самую комнату с камином.

− Аппарировать вместе я сейчас не рискну, тем более мне не получится пробиться сквозь твои защитные чары, − Гарри в который раз за вечер удивился Малфою, тот точно был прав. − Так что будь добр, открой камин.

Драко подтолкнул Гарри к камину, слегка поморщившись. Он тоже ненавидел этот способ перемещения, и Гарри задумался, что еще общего между ними. Боль от прошлого или жгучее желание в настоящем, например.

Гарри шагнул в камин первым, ни на что особенно не надеясь. Драко мог не последовать за ним, это может быть засада и нападение на аврора, в конце концов. Но Малфою хотелось доверять.

И Драко переместился вслед за ним, буквально упав на Гарри прямо в его захламленной гостиной на Гриммо.

− Мерлин, Поттер, почему тут так пыльно? − пробормотал уткнувшийся носом в ковер Драко и чихнул.

− Проблемы с домовым эльфом, − не будет же Гарри признаваться, что не любит оставаться подолгу один в большом пустом доме.

Он поднялся и даже великодушно подал руку Драко. Тот посмотрел на него довольно странно, потом медленно перевел взгляд на протянутую ладонь. И только потом до Гарри дошло.

− Давай, − он приободряюще улыбнулся Драко, когда Малфой все же принял помощь и встал. Драко все еще продолжал держать его за руку, но словно очнувшись, дернулся в сторону.

− Разожги камин. Может, тут станет чуточку приемлемо.

Гарри поспешно занялся делом, вытащив палочку. Его взгляд метнулся к относительно чистому дивану, и он жестом пригласил Драко присесть.

− Выпьешь чего-нибудь?

Гарри очень хотелось заткнуть самого себя. Из головы совершенно вылетело то, что его остатки спиртного благополучно исчерпаны. Возможно, где-то на кухне есть чай...

− Поттер, мы здесь не за этим, верно? − Драко резко прервал лихорадочные мысли Гарри и облизнулся. − Я же видел, как ты пялился на меня весь вечер, да и в Аврорате. Буквально пожирал взглядом.

− И каждый чертов день в Аврорате перед этим тоже, − Гарри искренне надеялся, что лишь подумал об этом, а не произнес вслух. Но судя по довольной реакции Малфоя, все говорило не в его пользу. А может и в его, так как Драко призывно поманил его к себе и слегка развел колени.

− И что же мы теперь будем с этим делать?

Гарри надоели все эти прятки за вопросами и намеками, так что он просто встал на колени перед Драко между его разведенных ног и притянул к себе для поцелуя.

Чем дольше длился поцелуй, тем теснее прижимались они друг к другу. Гарри оперся руками на спинку дивана, нависая над Малфоем, и почти терся своим пахом об его. Один поцелуй переходил в другой, гостиная нагрелась от камина, а в легких стало не хватать воздуха. Гарри с трудом отрывался от Драко, чтобы вздохнуть, но тот только все усугублял. Драко подавался ближе к нему, выгибался и начал постанывать.

− Ну же, Гарри!

То ли этот нетерпеливый приказной тон, то ли собственное имя заставили Гарри начать раздевать Драко. Тому было проще, стащить футболку с Гарри и все дела. Гарри же откинул злосчастный жилет в сторону, а теперь боролся с пуговицами рубашки. Это было довольно сложно, учитывая, что все это время Драко шарил по его спине руками и все пытался залезть ниже под пояс джинсов.

Пуговицы можно было и оторвать, но что-то подсказывало Гарри, что лучше так не делать, Драко явно отпустит колкость насчет его варварских методов. А Гарри сейчас было не до пикировок.

Тело Малфоя было важнее его язычка. Ну, почти.

Наконец, полы рубашки были разведены в стороны, Гарри залюбовался твердой грудью, напряженными сосками и резко замер. На груди и животе белели тонкие линии шрамов, и он точно знал, откуда они. Но видел их сейчас впервые.

Драко, конечно же, заметил заминку и осторожно взял Гарри за подбородок, строго смотря ему в глаза.

− Продолжай. Сейчас это ничего не значит.

Гарри сглотнул и завороженно кивнул Малфою. Он почувствовал что-то сродни восхищению. 

А еще возбуждению, особенно когда Драко снова схватился за его задницу и прижал к себе.

Последовали очередные торопливые поцелуи, и Гарри принялся за брюки Малфоя. Ничего сложного: вытянуть ремень, расстегнуть ширинку, спустить их вниз при помощи приподнявшегося Малфоя. Оставалось белье, Гарри на мгновение заколебался. Не потому что боялся и переживал. Просто одно дело предлагать Малфою рукопожатие или пялиться на его одежду и губы, даже целоваться. Другое − все, что сейчас происходило. Гарри не верилось, что Драко пришел сюда ради одной ночи. Драко Малфой всегда получал то, чего хотел. И даже если это был хитроумный план по его соблазнению, то Гарри хотелось подыграть по-настоящему.

Драко лишь закатил глаза на очередную заминку и нетерпеливо дернул бедрами вверх, призывая Гарри к действию.

− Сначала соблазняешь меня этими своими взглядами, теперь тормозишь. Типичный Поттер, − Драко фыркнул.

И Гарри с облегчением рассмеялся, откинув голову назад.

− Ты сейчас такой милый, − пришла очередь Гарри облизнуться. − Но будет лучше, если мы избавимся от этого.

Гарри стянул с Драко белье, даже не пытаясь снять полностью. Все его внимание привлек к себе полувозбужденный член в окружении рыжеватых волос. Как оказалось, на ощупь они мягкие. А член прекрасно лег в руку.

Пока Гарри надрачивал Драко, тот лишь закусывал губы и гладил его по плечу. Когда же Гарри наклонился, чтобы взять член в рот, то Драко издал неопределенный звук. «Наверное, мысленно ликует, что ему отсасывает сам Гарри Поттер», − подумал Гарри и с большим упоением принялся за свое дело. Это было действительно приятно, а еще к удивлению вкусно. Гарри причмокивал, лизал, катал в руках яички или вбирал каждое в рот. Чувствовать во рту эту тяжесть и твердость было сродни празднику. Он почти не поперхнулся, когда Драко застонал и вцепился в его волосы, наклоняя Гарри ниже, заставляя насаживаться больше на член, а головка проехалась по гортани. Гарри все же было некомфортно, и он слегка отстранился, сбросив руку Драко. Однако тот вернул руку на голову Гарри и начал его поглаживать, будто бы извиняясь. Это так воодушевило Гарри, что он с удвоенной силой продолжил свое дело, подводя Малфоя к краю. Наконец Драко издал протяжный стон и задрожал, выплескивая себе на живот, пока Гарри нежно гладил его бедра.

− Герой во всем, да?

Драко откинулся на спинку дивана и улыбнулся Гарри. Искренне и по-настоящему.  
− Это был мой первый минет, − пожал плечами Гарри.

− Предпочту считать, что это ты сейчас льстишь мне, а не себе. Никто не может устоять перед Малфоями.

Гарри лишь покачал головой и вовлек его в поцелуй, вложив в это всю ту нежность, на которую был способен. Драко замер, и могло показаться, что он замурчал от удовольствия. Как только Гарри отстранился, Драко выразительно посмотрел вниз, на заметную выпуклость в джинсах Гарри:

− Отведи меня в спальню, чтобы я мог показать тебе, на какие вещи способны Малфои.

* * *

Гарри проснулся на рассвете. Солнце уже пробивалось сквозь щели в тяжелых гардинах. Никогда еще тишина дома так не умиротворяла, как сейчас. Он смотрел на спящего рядом Драко, в голове набатом звучало «мой, мой, мой», а на душе радостно. Драко спал на спине, одеяло сползло ниже к бедрам, так что Гарри видны были и грудь, и живот. Он не удержался от того, чтобы провести пальцем по линиям шрамов от Сектумсемпры. Драко заворочался и проснулся. Чуткий сон, чуткий Малфой. Теперь-то Гарри это точно знал.

− Опять на меня пялишься, Поттер? Я не против, но не хотелось бы тебя окончательно разбаловать.

Драко лениво потянулся, перевернулся на бок поближе к Гарри, собираясь снова заснуть.

− Я ведь так и не извинился. За Сектумсемпру.

Драко нахмурился.

− Дерьмо случается, Поттер. Слышал об этом? Смотри, − он взял руку Гарри, ту самую со следами «наследства» от Амбридж. — Если считать и молнию, у тебя два шрама. У меня четыре. Я выигрываю.

Гарри улыбнулся и чмокнул Драко в нос.

− А еще я не в Азкабане.

Взгляд Драко выражал все. Благодарность, облегчение, извинения, радость, счастье. Гарри смотрел и не мог налюбоваться. Он отвечал ему, что Драко не виноват в большей степени, чем все остальные, что ему жаль и сейчас все хорошо, что Гарри тоже счастлив этому моменту. Это был их лучший диалог. Молчаливый, расставляющий все по местам.

− Хорошо, раз ты меня разбудил, то предлагаю спуститься на кухню и указать твоему домовику на отсутствие манер. Где утренний кофе в постель хозяина? А после, так и быть, вернемся в постель, и я научу тебя тоже всяким... манерам.

Драко легко встал и, голый, прошел к выходу на лестницу.

Гарри рассмеялся, откинувшись на подушки, и уже собрался последовать за ним, когда Драко проорал ему из коридора:

− Чтобы сию секунду был рядом со мной, Поттер, и никуда не отходил.


End file.
